Kingdoms of Hetalia
by unknown-for-life
Summary: My first Hetalia AU where the world is a myriad of kingdoms and united kingdoms. Contain human names, OC, EngNam, WalesxFem!New Zealand, some crack shippings, OCxCountries, ... So if you don't like it, please don't read. Rated T for safety precautions.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a powerful kingdom named The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It also had a short name : The UK which the king of Northern America suggested and the ruler of the kingdom humbly accepted. It was united from four kingdom : Wales, Scotland, England and Northern Ireland. The King, Cedric of Celt, and the Queen, Brittany of Britannia, had four sons. The eldest son, Prince Owen of Wales, guarded Wales, where dragons lived among the citizens happily. The second one, Prince Scot of Scotland, guarded Scotland, where the rumours of the Loch Ness' monster took place and yes, the monster was real and it lived happily with the locals. The third one, Prince Arthur of England, guarded England, where black magic was well-known but only the ones who had passed the test of the Magic Council could perform this type of magic. The youngest, Prince Niall of Northern Ireland, guarded Northern Ireland, where leprechauns resided along with the citizens and brought luck to the humans.

Prince Owen was a friendly and kind man who seemed to be optimistic every time. But when you angered him, let's just say you shouldn't and if you did, god bless you. He has messy dark brown hair and green eyes. His associate colour was vermilion.

Prince Scot was a ill-tempered man. He appeared to be feisty and didn't know how to smile but he wasn't when he was younger. He had shaggy fiery red hair and green eyes. His associate colour was dark blue.

Prince Arthur was a man that had an attitude. He was gentlemanly and kind but sometimes it got out of hand. He didn't like Prince Alfred of North America one bit but he manage to get along with the hyper prince. He was married to Princess Lan from the Kingdom of South-East Asia, a part of The United Kingdom of Asia. At first, their marriage was arranged to create the bond of friendship between the two kingdoms but their love grew strong after their first meeting. No matter what the obstacle was, their love will remain, even if it was ripped apart. He had shaggy blonde hair and lime green eyes. His associate colour is lime green.

Prince Niall was quite the odd one. His emotions depended on the situation but he was calm most of the time. He had unkept orange hair and mischievous green eyes. His associate colour is dark green of clover.

The King and The Queen of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland also had four daughters. The eldest was Nero of London, second was Edith of Edinburgh, third was Bella of Belfast and the youngest was Carmel of Cardiff. Their duties as princesses were different.

The eldest had became a knight of the Round Table like what her mother wished (since the four princes were destined to rule the four kingdoms). Because of the gender policy, since birth, Princess Nero had been raised like a prince, without letting the King and the others know. She was taught how to behave, talk, walk, eat, write, act, ride a horse, ect. ect. like a prince. Her true gender was hidden, only the Queen and her tutors knew. Becoming a Knight was her dream. Even though she was skilled at sword fighting, she always had her trusty spear in hand. She had the duty to guard Kingdom of England. She appeared to be quiet, cold but until you knew what under that shell and gained her trust, she was warm. She had choppy black hair that tied into a short ponytail and dull black eyes. Her associate colour was crimson.

Princess Edith wished to be a knight like her older 'brother', 'Prince' Nero. She was jealous of 'him'. But as a princess, she had duties to follow. Though she despised some of them, there were some she enjoyed. She had the duty to supervise the merchandise business of Scotland. She appeared as a fiery, feisty person. She had long red hair and green eyes. Her associate colour was reddish-orange.

Princess Bella was a friendly one. She loved the colour jade green and her duty as a princess was to take care of the magical creatures and animals of Northern Ireland. She liked Nero, as 'he' used to protect her from one dangerous leprechaun which as a result, Nero had a faint scar on 'his' neck that 'he' hid with a black scarf. Bella appeared to be fragile and could not control her emotions completely. Her associate colour was jade green.

The youngest, Princess Carmel was quiet. Her dull green eyes seemed to be filled with mysteries. She had long dark brown hair and curled at the end. She had the duty that was similar as a librarian in Cardiff. All the books that were exported into Wales must went through her eyes and judgement. Her associate colour was auburn.

The brothers could swear but this activity was mostly done by Scot and Edith as she appeared : was always insulting Nero, by all means. Scot insulted Arthur since their brotherhood didn't start well. Scot sometimes bickered with Nero but the black-haired usually had Edith to cheese her off. Carmel appeared to had a good sisterhood with Bella and Nero. Owen and Niall had a good brotherhood. But the eldest was somehow always wondered if he was a good big brother and always asked Princess Wendy of New Zealand if he was. The answer was always _'You are.'_ in a loving way. They were engaged and both very happy.

* * *

**A/N : Yes, I ship Wales and Fem!NZ if the canon was a male...**

**Anyway, EngNam is in this fanfiction and maybe OCxCountries too...**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a planet called Hetalia. It's similar to our Earth but its rulers are the powerful united kingdoms : The United Kingdom of North and South America, The Kingdoms of Eurasia (The Kingdoms of Asia [...] and The Kingdoms of Europe [...]), The Kingdom of Nordics 5,The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, The United Kingdom of Oceania.

* * *

The King of North America had two sons and one daughter.

The eldest prince, Alfred of America, ruled the United States of America. He was an obnoxious person, in general. And he was always calling himself 'hero'. He had sandy blonde hair styled into a cowlick and an ahoge. His eyes were baby blue. His associate colour was medium aqua.

The second prince, Carlos of Cuba, guarded Cuba. He was a heavyset man (due to his love for ice-cream) with tan skin and brown eyes. He kept his hair tied back in brown dreadlocks. He was a cheerful and chivalrous. He had bad anger-management. His associate colour was yellow.

Teaming Carlos and Alfred together was considered as a terrible idea.

The only princess is Madeline of Canada. She was a sweet young lady with mild personality. She was shy, timid so she could easily disappear. She was prince Alfred's twin older sister.

The United States of America was more famed than Canada.

* * *

**A/N :** This is really going to be a long fanfiction...

* * *

Alfred was a friend of Arthur, though he often got punched and kicked by the Englishman for cheesing him off. He usually pestered Nero about sword-fighting. (These two always ended a match with a draw.)

Madeline was a close-friend of Carmel, Bella and Edith. When she visited the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, the sisters and her were usually find together having conversations.

Carlos and Nero were often partners-in-crime in scaring Alfred.

* * *

"What about us in this chapter?!"

"Annoying."

"Ack! Norge, can't breath!"

* * *

Mathias, prince of Denmark, was quite like Alfred though he didn't self-proclaiming himself as the 'hero' but the King of the Nordics' countries. He had abnormally spiky blonde hair and dropping blue eyes. He was the oldest of the five prince of Nordics but his younger brother, Berwarld, looked older in appearance (height) and in personality. He wielded a battle axe. He was a drinker and part of The Awesome Trio, the other members consisted Alfred of The States and Gilbert of East Germany. He usually challenged the UK-brothers (included Nero since everyone thought she was a he.), the German brothers in a drinking contest (the other times were mostly challenged by Gilbert or Scotland for fun.)

The second oldest was prince Berwald of Sweden. He had short, light blond hair and greenish-blue eyes. He was silent and difficult to understand; his taciturnity is due to the fact that he was born in a cold area and he had an intimidating aura like prince Ivan of Russia (childish cruelty) and 'prince' Nero of London (these two got along well). He was strong so if Mathias got off hand with his obnoxiousness, he would gave the Dane a deadly headlock. He seemed to be attached to his sister (the only princess of this kingdom), princess Tina of Finland.

The third was the said princess. She had long silky blonde hair and violet eyes. She was described as being simplistic, gentle, calm, serious, hard-working and honest, as well seeming rather mature. She's very talkative, especially around Berwald, thinking up jokes to lighten the atmosphere, however she is actually a quiet individual. She loves to think of interesting and unusual festivals that nobody could imagine. She was strong (Especially when angered, she wouldn't be able to control her strength. Mathias had learnt it the hard way.), but with a cute face (which was odd).

Prince Lukas of Norway was a quiet and mysterious man of few words and expressions, and is reclusive from the everyday world. He was painfully shy around strangers as he resolved to leave upon seeing them but he was also the type to recruit himself sympathy at the expense of Denmark. He had short, light blonde hair and dull blue eyes. He sported a Nordic Cross barrette in his hair, and has a detached haircurl. He usually suffocated Mathias by pulling the Dane's tie.

Prince Emil of Iceland, who was irritated of Lukas' attempt to refer his older brother as big brother (No one call their siblings 'brother' or 'sister' in this fanfiction.), had silver-white hair, described as being somewhat tousled or 'bed-headed', and violet eyes. He's usually seen with a Puffin-like bird named Mr. Puffin, which sometimes sports a pink bow-tie and had a black belly. Mr. Puffin looked cute but he could talk and act like a Mafioso, which as a result, he called Lukas 'snarky guy'. He appeared relatively cool and composed on the surface, but was warmer and passionate (hot-blooded) deep down. He respected prince Sadik of Turkey.

* * *

Lukas and Arthur both shared a unbreakable interest toward myths (fairies, trolls, ect.), while Emil and London both agreed that they're abnormal.


End file.
